Someone for Jakotsu Someone for Sesshoumaru
by wildthundakat
Summary: [pairings SesshSan, JakotsuMir, and others soon!] Jakotsu approaches the Inugroup and makes his decision between Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango runs away after Miroku reveals a longtime kept secret. Sango runs into Sesshoumaru. Can she change his mind abou
1. Meet Me At The Springs

A/N: I started this fic when CN/AS first started showing season five with the Band of Seven.

Disclaimer: nope, not mine…all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Jakotsu was extremely relieved when he came upon Inuyasha and his gang. Out of the seven left, there was Renkotsu, Bankotsu, and himself. He was glad he was able to ditch them. He didn't particularly care for Renkotsu. He knew that Renkotsu was still jealous of Bankotsu being the youngest and the leader. And as for Bankotsu, he loved his brother, but hated him when he interrupted his fighting time with Inuyasha. Oh, how he enjoyed his sparring sessions with Inuyasha. Little did that gorgeous silver-haired hanyou know that if he wanted to, Jakotsu could have killed him by now. He enjoyed their fights even more when some blood was shed. Then he was a happy un-dead.

"Inuyasha," he cried out as walked upon his favorite sparring partner.

"Keh! What do you want? Did Naraku send you out here to miserably fail in killing us again?" Inuyasha sneered.

"No, Inuyasha, I came here to see you. And houshi, too." Jakotsu smiled at Miroku. There was no Renkotsu or Bankotsu to interfere this time. He would have to decide whether he wanted his beloved hanyou, or the illustrious monk. And with that, he imagined the thought of taking out the little tie that kept the monk's hair up, and running his hands freely through his raven locks. As he took a step closer to his beloved, he noticed that only he took a step forward. Miroku stood still.

"Why don't you leave before I have to pulverize you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'd rather stay, thank you anyway. And if you don't want to spar with me today, then I'll just have to use the monk as your substitute."

Never having actually battled Jakotsu before, the monk took a step closer. Miroku stared him straight in the face and begun to unwind the prayer beads he kept around his right hand that acted as a sealer for the Wind Tunnel.

"No, my dearest monk. If we fight, we fight fair. No Wind Tunnel. Just you and your Buddhist staff."

Miroku looked at his hand and wondered exactly how fair of a battle would it be. He took another step closer to Jakotsu. "Alright then, just you and your sword. No calling on your brothers or using any extra shards of the Shikon Jewel for help either."

_Oh, I won't need any of that for the type of sparing I want to do,_ the very attractive un-dead said to himself. "All right then," he said aloud, "you can meet me at the nearest hot springs, to east of here. If I don't see you there soon, then we can say that you've forfeited, and that I have finally won one round against you and your Inu-gang."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be there," Miroku replied as he watched Jakotsu walk away with his vast sword draped across his shoulder.

­­­­­

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a prologue, so that's why the end of this chappie might sound incomplete.

Please do the great three R's. Read, Rate, & Review. Thankies.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	2. Miroku Tells

Disclaimer: still not mine, though I just want Sesshy.

Last time...

_Oh, I won't need any of that for the type of sparing I want to do,_ the very attractive un-dead said to himself. "All right then," Jakotsu said aloud, "you can meet me at the nearest hot springs, to east of here. If I don't see you there soon, then we can say that you've forfeited, and that I have finally won one round against you and your Inu-gang."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be there," Miroku replied as he watched Jakotsu walk away with his vast sword draped across his shoulder.

Now...

"Miroku, are you crazy?" Young Shippo asked. "You can't battle him, you'll get killed. Even Inuyasha can barely fight with him."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Listen, you miniature moron, I can take that little shrimp on anytime I want; jewel shard or no jewel shard. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Shippo, you're going to have to go over there with Kirara and Kagome. We've got grown folk business to talk about."

"Hey!" Kagome interjected. "I know exactly what you're going to talk about. You can't exclude me! But Shippo, Inuyasha is right; we all really do need to talk. And it might be better if you kept Kirara company. We won't be long, I promise."

"Yeah right," Shippo replied sarcastically. "I don't think I want to know anything that Inuyasha might have to say." And with that, Shippo picked up Kirara and stormed off.

"Look, monk. I know you probably want your chance to duel with one of Band of Seven members one-on-one; and yeah, so Jakotsu wants you to meet him, but it ain't to fight and spar. Or at least, not in the way you're probably thinking," Inuyasha blatantly stated.

"I think I know that, or else I would not have agreed to it," he replied.

"Huh!" That received a gasp from everyone.

"But Miroku," Sango began. "He doesn't want to fight you, at least not in the way that we are all accustomed to. And besides, you know that he's, well, you know."

"I think I know this already. But nothing you can say will change my mind."

"But why? I don't get it. Are you?" Kagome needed to know.

"No! I'm a monk, what do you think! I mean, I guess I thought about it once or twice, but it's not like I could ever do anything. It's not something you go around broadcasting. I never knew anyone I could really tell, and even if I did, I don't think I would have been able to trust them. If they told, it could have destroyed me. I'm a monk, and people are supposed to be able to come to me for spiritual guidance and help."

"I guess they will now. But, with a different kind of guidance in mind," Inuyasha joked, trying to make light of the whole situation.

"That's not funny."

"But what about all those times you asked girls to bear your child? Is that why you never asked me?" Sango inquired.

"Yes. No. Yes, I mean. Ugh!" Miroku was getting frustrated in with the matter. Why had it gotten so complicated? It was his business. Up till now they had always trusted him. So what if he flirted all the time and asked all the beautiful women he met to bear his child. He had to. It was the only way to cover up any thoughts he ever had about _that_ subject. The images he would have. He couldn't let anyone guess. Especially not Sango. He'd grown accustomed to having her around. No, that wasn't it. He started to have feelings for her; major feelings. But he couldn't hurt her. That's why he never told anyone.

He knew that she liked him, and he was falling for her just the same. But if he ever told her, he would probably would have had to tell the gang; and none of them would ever want to speak to him again. And Inuyasha, either he would get worried that Miroku would try to make a move on him, or he would tease him non-stop. He couldn't help it if he liked to cheer for both teams. He couldn't help that he wanted Sango more than anything. But he also wanted to know what it would be like with another man. And he had a chance to find that out, with Jakotsu. Maybe he would see something he'd been waiting the last three years to see—a nice attractive guy, with his naked chest and broad shoulders. That was all he wanted.

That's all he had wanted. For the last three years when he figured out that he fancied the male persuasion as well. That one evening, after he had finished his travels and warded off the evil spirits in this one village. It was with an older man; not that much older, only by a few years. They went into the hot springs together with the rest of the men in the village. It was the first time he had taken any true notice to this. All guys, all guys in one location. He stared at the guy's chest, nice and firm. Miroku felt his muscles in his southern region begin to swell in ways he knew it shouldn't have. And his breathing began to slow as he felt a strange feeling wash through. After the older man who was sitting next to him gave him a weird look, he knew that he would have to wait until everyone was gone till he got up. When he finally got up after everyone left, he went behind one of the bigger rocks and allowed himself the bliss that he'd been denied ever since the first time he had been attracted to a female.

Ever since then, he never allowed himself another glimpse at a man before. But now, he finally had a chance to explore all that he had been denied. "Sango, I never asked you because I truly had feelings for you. I-I mean, I still do. If I asked you and you had said yes, then what? What if you had found out that I also prefer companionship with the latter? You would not have believed me; and even if you did, you would have never given me the time of day. Not to mention that Inuyasha would never let me live it down. He would probably bug me every time we went into battle, especially now with us battling against the Band of Seven."

"Houshi—" Sango began.

"No Sango. I have feelings for you, I really do. Oh Sango, if it were up to me, we would be together already. But sometimes I am a gentleman, believe it or not. I would not make a move if I knew the timing wasn't right. And you deserve to know the truth; the whole truth. And as much as I want you, and want to be with you, this is something I have to do. Something I need to find out for myself."

"But I want you too, houshi. Am I not enough?"

"Oh Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he hugged her tightly around her arms. _Oh Kami!_ He thought to himself. He had wanted this for so long; ever since the first day when he started to find himself attracted to her. He breathed in deeply her heavenly essence. He wanted her so badly, and his girth was calling to her. He quickly backed away before she could take notice. As much as he wanted her, he might never have this chance again to explore his feelings. "Oh my dear Sango, as much as I want you right now, this is something I need to do. I might never get this chance again."

"But he's on Naraku's side. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kagome finally asked, no longer able to keep quiet. "What if he tries to convince you to join their side?"

Sango kept quiet. She didn't want to hear his answer. Their feelings were finally out in the open, and for the first time when he had the chance to do something about it, he did nothing. No! He did worse than nothing; he hugged her and then he pushed her away. As if she hadn't already felt his hardness. She knew that she had aroused him, but he didn't want her. She took a few steps back, furthering the distance between him and her friends. After she heard what he said, she didn't want to be around him right now. She wanted to leave. "Go!" she commanded her feet, but it was useless. She couldn't move, and she didn't want to wait to hear what else he had to say.

"I know that he's on Naraku's side, and no I'm not worried. I know what I'm doing. It's just something I have to do. Sango—

She interrupted him with the most death-defying, intimidating look before she turned and began to storm off.

"I- I, look, I have to go. I promise I will come back." And with, Miroku turned and walked away.

_No you won't. Not back to me_, Sango thought to herself after she turned around just in time to hear the last of his words. As she felt painful burning tears come to her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, turned around once and ran away. The taijiya ran blindly as fast as she through the woods not really caring where she was going. She couldn't stay there anymore, not after what just happened. She couldn't be around them and their sympathetic words, not right then.

A/N: Please, **R**ead, **R**ate, and **R**eview. Arigato.


	3. Miroku's Beginnings Sango's Tears

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I just want Sesshy.

A/N: Please Read, Rate, and Review. Arigato

Miroku tried to keep his mind off of what just happened. He didn't want to think about how he had just hurt the one girl who he ever truly loved. He tried to ignore the very fact as he walked on wondering just thinking about what was to come. As the monk approached the springs, nervous chills ran up and down his spine. Never having done something like this before, he worried about everything. He entered the spring area, just past the huge trees that acted as a protected doorway, he felt really jumpy not yet seeing Jakotsu. Worried that Jakotsu was just playing with his emotions, he muttered a nervous "hello?" that was just barely heard.

"Ahh, houshi, you showed up." Right before Miroku's eyes walked the most gorgeous man he'd seen, donned in his lavender kimono and sword casually draped against his back.

All thoughts of Sango quickly vanished as he gazed up at Jakotsu while he walked over to him. "So…" he began, wondering what to do or what else to say.

"Draw your monk's staff."

"Huh?" He asked inquisitively. Surely he couldn't mean that already, they hadn't done anything yet. _Maybe he's the type to get right into it_, he thought to himself, as he began to untie his robe.

"Whoa, my sweet houshi," Jakotsu stared intently at the monk in his purple robes. Ever since the first time he laid eyes on him, he knew it was challenge for him to decide between the monk and his favorite sparing partner, Inuyasha. Of course, the stupid hanyou couldn't seem to get over that useless miko. And there had been talk about him having had some type of fling with Kikyou, the original of the two mikos. He always thought Kikyou would be perfectly suited for his brother Bankotsu.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the gorgeous, medium height male who stood before him. "Oh houshi, I see where your all your thoughts seem to lie," he smirked. "I didn't mean that staff, Miroku; at least not yet. I meant draw your weapon. I wish to do a little sparing first."

"Sparing, why?"

"Oh dear friend, why else does anyone do anything? It gets them ready, in the mood. Besides, I haven't had the pleasure of doing any type of battling with you. Not to mention that it will heighten **all** your senses."

"Really," the monk was dumbstruck. He'd never noticed that. Maybe he should practice this technique with Sango; that is, if they ever make up.

Sango raced blindly through the forest, hot tears burning her cheek as they fell. _I can't believe him. I finally told him how I feel and he leaves me, f-for Jakotsu!_ She inwardly exclaimed. Not caring where she was going and not paying attention to her footing, she tripped over an outgrown tree root and crashed to the ground. The taijiya was in too much misery over the monk to notice her bruises. She solemnly dragged herself to the base of the tree, wincing at the pain of her twisted ankle, she sat down. She leaned her head back, gave in to her tiredness and drifted towards sleep.

A few minutes later, she awoke to the sound of someone coming. For the first time in her life, she didn't care who it was, or if they saw her weak and bruised.

Sesshoumaru sensed her salty tears as she was running through the forest while he was setting up camp for Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken, and himself. When he realized that the scent was from one of Inuyasha's friends, he told Ah-Un and Jaken to watch Rin while he went to investigate. As he traveled forth, he became intensely aware of this person who was leaning against the tree. _It is the taijiya who is always with my baka brother_, he thought. He tilted his head and realized that he couldn't detect his hanyou brother or his annoying friends anywhere.

He wondered what the girl was doing so far away from them. He could tell that she was upset about something, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. And although she was hurt, he didn't think that it was from a battle because he detected no recent human or youkai smells among her presence. Besides, the little bit of bruising and blood coming through her outfit was also dusted with dirt and grass. He assumed she must have tripped somehow.

As he crept towards her and kneeled down in front her, he noticed a distraught look in her face. With her eyes still closed, he reached towards her and brushed her jet-black locks out of her face. Her ponytail just barely hanging on, her hair ribbon was at the end and threatening to fall off. Feeling a little sympathetic, he actually allowed a small smile to graze his face.

He wondered what could be troubling the taijiya, seeing as how she almost never showed fear of him when they all fought. In that aspect, she was just as brave and dumb as the miko belonging to his brother. He still hadn't quite figured out why he never killed any of them. It was probably because of Rin; he didn't want her to feel bad, seeing as how she had to deal with the fact that her whole village was wiped out by wolves. He didn't want to be any worse than the youkai that they belonged with.


	4. By The Riverside

Author's Note: Reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I just want Sesshy.

All of sudden Sango felt herself being picked up and carried off somewhere. Sesshoumaru had some difficulty in picking up the girl with one arm, yet he managed. He kept most of her weight hugged close to his chest as he concentrated on keeping his balance. Normally, the girl wouldn't have weighed so much, but he had to make do with what he had, no thanks to his baka brother. Scared, she kept her eyes closed, not wanting whomever it was carrying her to know that she was awake. As she was being taken to some foreign place, she heard rustling and a quiet voice she just barely recognized.

"Rin, I'll be back soon. Ah-Un, keep an eye on her," he said as he turned and walked away.

Feeling very afraid of what he was going to do, she clenched eyes tighter. Sensing her fear, he laid her down on the riverside's soft grass. As soon as she felt her body being placed upon the ground, she sat up and saw Sesshoumaru starring at her. "Wh-what am I doing here? With you?" Sango began, as her hand went instinctively toward her sword. "Why is it that you didn't toss me in the river, or kill me?" She didn't understand; he was treating her like a person and not like his enemy.

"Where are your friends, taijiya? Why are you here alone?"

"My-my friends? I-I well—" she couldn't finish for the flushing heat rising from her cheeks. Just as she solemnly thought of the last thing she could remember. She was in the woods when Jakotsu approached them. "Miroku—" she began. "How could he? With him?" She closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry. Feeling upset, she tried to ignore how angry she was at Miroku. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and actually noticed who was sitting beside her. Not thinking clearly, she took note of the enticing youkai next to her.

Sango reached her hands toward him, wanting to rake her fingers through his gorgeous silvery hair that seemed forever flowing downing his back. And the way his bangs parted ever so slightly; it was just enough to show off his blue crescent moon marking in the middle of his forehead. Besides Inuyasha, she had never seen anyone, youkai or not, with the silvery hair the inu-brothers had. Never had she taken such a closer look of him before. One look at the magnificent youkai made her forget all thoughts of Miroku. She thought about one of the first times she saw him; and remembered how shocked she was to know that he wasn't on their side. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that him and Inuyasha were brothers.

Reaching out to his long silver locks, he grabbed her arm and stopped her abruptly. "Do not touch this Sesshoumaru unless you have been asked to."

"Oh," the taijiya pulled her arm back and furiously blushed at the thought that just crossed her mind, glad that no one could read her mind. Being in his presence brought about emotions and thoughts she'd only had for Miroku. Biting her lips and sighing to herself she remembered who she was. She was Sango, the demon exterminator. She had a job to do; she had to help her friends find the rest of the jewel shards in order to kill Naraku, avenge the deaths of her village, and find someway to get her brother back. She was fierce and dominating in her line of duty. No one had ever looked twice her way since she lacked the feminine appeal that villagers all seemed to wish she had. She would attract the attention of some of the villagers they visited when she was in her kimono, but in her taijiya outfit, the only one who ever paid her any mind was Miroku, and at the moment she could care less about him. "Woman-chaser," she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru only had a vague idea of what she could be thinking as he watched her try to hide her blushing as she took back her arm. Something was bothering her, and he was in shock to realize that part of him actually cared to know. "Human, are you hurting anywhere?" He had to ignore whatever she was possibly thinking and return to matter at hand. Receiving no answer, he pointed out her bruises and bloody splotches that covered her clothing.

"I didn't really notice them. I noticed that I twisted my ankle, but that's about it. I'm not sure if it still hurts; I'd have to walk on it first, in order to tell."

"Wait here," he commanded her as he left and went into the direction of where camp had been set up. When he came back, she noticed there were a few things in his hand. He stared at her in contempt, wanting to help her in the way he would with his Rin. "Taijiya, strip."

"Hentai!" she exclaimed as she slapped him.

His hand quickly flew to the burning sensation that his left cheek now held, no thanks to her. "Stupid human," he growled. "When I said strip, I meant take off your clothing so you can bathe in the river. You do not want your blood to attract any youkai who may come within range. Even though your bruises are minor, I'm not sure if your body can handle anymore. Not with all the emotional injury you seem to be harboring."

With those last words, she stopped all argument she was getting ready to put forth. _Does it really show?_ She wondered. _Can he really tell that I'm upset? And so what if he does, he wants to kill Inuyasha But he also wants to kill Naraku. Maybe, just maybe I can convince him to join us just for a little bit, in order to kill Naraku. If we can kill Naraku, then maybe Jakotsu will die, and my houshi will come back to me._

"Here," Sesshoumaru commanded as he gave her the pieces of cloth he grabbed out of his traveling bag. He always kept a few in his traveling bag that was draped across Ah-Un's neck. Ever since Rin joined his travels, the necessities he needed to keep in the bag seemed to grow, especially seeing as how she tended to hurt herself quite frequently. Ah, but she couldn't help herself. She was a very adventurous child, and that was well expected of any pup who would belong to Sesshoumaru. A little adventure and exploration never hurt anybody, and if it did, when they recovered, they were only the better person for it.

Sango grabbed the two pieces of cloth and a smaller piece of white material from his hand and waited for him to leave. Making sure he was far behind the cover of the trees of the forest's border, she undressed and waded into the shallow part of the river. Taking the small cloth, she bathed her body as best she could, being mindful of the scrapes on her arm and legs. Enjoying the coolness of the water, she dunked her face in and smiled. It had been a long time since any of them had seen anything resembling a bath. Not since about a week or two ago, before they had caught onto Naraku's trail. And that had been quickly averted when they ran into Jakotsu.

Regretting how everything seemed to be turning out, she wished that she were still back with the group. And that Miroku was there as well, making their way to a new village, and listening to him tell his infamous tale of needing to perform an exorcism or cleanse the area of all evil, just to have some place nice to sleep. Oh how she missed it; bathing in the springs with Kagome and Shippo; always being wary of whether or not Miroku would try to peek. _Oh Kami, I hope everyone is ok. I hope they're not too worried about me, or that stupid monk. I just hope that Kagome is taking good care of Kirara for me._

Getting annoyed of thinking about Miroku, she shook everyone out of her thoughts for the time being. She concentrated on the handsome youkai she was with, not quite sure if she were being held captive or if he really wanted to help her. Deciding it was time to get out before she caught a cold; she moved to leave, when she realized the state her clothes were in. Even if she tried to wash them in the river now, they'd be wet, she'd be even wetter, and she would most likely wind up with a cold.

As she got out of the river and dried herself with the larger cloth she had set aside, she noticed the white cloth she had tossed on the ground. Now curious, she went over to see what it was. _A kimono. I wonder if this is his inner kimono._ She gingerly put it on and noticed how well it fit her. _It's like an evening kimono on me_. The simple white cotton kimono came down to her knees. She twirled around feeling very happy. _Wow, don't I look feminine. Too bad I don't have anyone to show it off to_, she thought of Miroku. _Well I guess in a way I do, even though he's not my first choice_. Sango walked to the huge sakura tree where Sesshoumaru and the others were waiting.


	5. Sango's Offer

A/N: Thank you to SwallowStar and crescentmoonskoishii for your reviews.

Reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I just want Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru solemnly stared at the girl dressed in his inner kimono. It had been a long time since he had found someone who was in someway attractive. Not that he would do anything since she was human, because he still thought humans rather inferior to youkai. He noticed that she came back empty-handed. "Woman, where are your clothes, and the cloth I provided you with?"

She blushed furiously realizing that she abandoned them after she donned herself in his wardrobe. "I'm sorry, I'll go get them."

"No," he implied. "I'll get them." And he walked off towards the riverside. Once there, he allowed his thoughts to wonder about the taijiya. He wondered where were her friends, and what was it about the monk that had been troubling her so. _What is it about her that draws me, I wonder. Is this the way father felt when he first laid eyes on Inuyasha's mother? Is this how he felt before he ultimately disgraced youkai kind?_ Sesshoumaru felt so conflicted by his thoughts of his father and the taijiya that he didn't notice when the girl was staring him in the face. "What is it, human? Why do you stare at me?"

"N-nothing. I-I just, I'm sorry." She couldn't tell him how she felt, about Miroku. _He's the bad guy for crying out loud. So why does he look at me as though he wants to--gasps. He's looking at me the way houshi used to. I can't slap him and call him hentai_. She shook her thoughts of houshi away and looked up at the youkai she had just walked to.

"Why do you still come to me when I told you to stay?" He didn't quite understand this human; why she seemed to sort of trust him. "Do you not fear me, human?"

"Well, seeing as how you were just nice to me for some unknown reason, I'll say no. I fear Naraku more than I do you at this moment. And I came because I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He was confused. Other than Rin, he'd never heard those words spoken to him before.

"You didn't just leave me by the tree; you picked me up and gave me your cloth to clean with. Not to mention that you gave me your kimono—

"Borrowed!" He sharply interrupted. "This Sesshoumaru gives nothing to anyone. You will stay with me until tomorrow. You can wash your clothing in the river now and let it dry overnight. You will stay with my camp tonight. Tomorrow, we shall find your friends, and you can return with them."

Sango moved to wash her demon exterminator outfit in the river, wondering if there was any way she could reason with him. "What if I say no?"

"What do you mean no? No one has ever said no to me and lived to tell about it."

"I mean, what if I don't want to go back to my friends," not wanting to go back where she would be surrounded by reminders of Miroku. "What if I want to stay here with you and your group? I know you wouldn't want another human trailing you, nor do you probably need someone to help you in battle. You could think of me as being company for Rin." Pushing back thoughts of Miroku and Jakotsu.

_What if I want to think of you as more than just company for Rin?_ He gazed at her with a little more intent than he meant. _Stop it!_ He forced himself. It wasn't the time to be taking on a mate. He had a pack already, and a task to kill Naraku. "I will say that if you want to accompany me, you may, if you can prove yourself worthy. I understand your not wanting to be around my brother."

"Why is it that you love to insult your brother so much? What has he ever done to you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, not wanting to be bothered with that topic.

"Ok, fine, so you won't answer that question. Let me ask you another one. What about your missing arm? Have you ever tried to use your Tensaiga to revive it?"

"Don't you think I have, human. And if it has not happened, then it was not meant to be."

"What if, for some reason, I was able you to figure out a way to bring your arm back? Would you consider working with Inuyasha and helping us kill Naraku?"

"You know human," he began, "you ask too many questions." A human who actually wanted to help him. That was a first. Well, after that one time when he first met Rin.

Sango followed Sesshoumaru as he began walking down the path along the riverside. The air was calm and still, which was very unlike the way it would have been a day ago. Anytime they saw him, it meant battle. Not now, not after what had just happened. She grew quiet thinking of just how much her life had changed. _It hasn't changed that much. I can still help them find the rest of the Shikon shards and defeat Naraku. I have to avenge my village, and try to get my brother, Kohaku back. I'll just have to deal with the fact that Miroku won't be mine right now._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Read, Rate, and Review. Arigato.


	6. Setting Sun and Butterflies

A/N: Reviews or feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I just want Sesshy.

If the only way that Sango could travel with Sesshoumaru were by proving herself worthy, then by all her might she would prove herself worthy. Not only in the battlefield, but also in acting as the perfect female companion. At least until she was ready to face the group and Miroku again. Not wanting to ruin the situation, she stayed quiet and had decided that she wouldn't talk unless he indicated her to speak. She slowed down her pace until she was approximately two steps behind him. If she had to, she would even get along with that stupid toad, Jaken. _Maybe it's all up to me. The possibility of getting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru back together._

It seemed as though she might be able to wear him down. And if she were to be able to find a way to give Sesshoumaru his arm back, then maybe he would try to make peace with Inuyasha as a way of thanks. Then the only thing needed would be to convince Inuyasha. She would worry about that when the time came. Right now she would concentrate on softening up Sesshoumaru, which already seemed to be working. She would continue doing her hardest by trying to prove her worthiness. _This shouldn't be too hard. The others already know how strong I am; I just have to prove it to him_.

The youkai realized that she was no longer beside her, but just a few steps behind him. "Human, why do you walk behind me? I know I'm missing an arm, but it's not contagious."

Sango stifled a laugh at him actually making a joke. "I didn't know it was possible for a Demon Lord to have a sense of humor." She tried her hardest not to laugh at the sight of him trying to hide his laughter from his face.

"You didn't answer the question. Why do you not walk beside me?"

The taijiya fell silent and looked towards the ground. "I'm trying to prove myself worthy to you, or you won't let me travel with you. So I'm doing what any other female companions would do if they were walking with you. Do I upset you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice

He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of her using formalities with him. She'd never done so before, but before they were enemies, and now—well, he wasn't sure what they were. "You have done nothing to upset this Sesshoumaru. And you do not need to walk behind me. The only who does that is Jaken. I would appreciate it, if you were to walk along side me."

"Oh, ok," she replied quietly, blushing furiously as she walked ahead.

Sesshoumaru still noticed her absence in conversation and wondered what seemed to be troubling her earlier. "Human, what is on your mind? Why do you seem so troubled? Does being by the river not calm you down?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," wanting to please him so that she could stay. "I am calm, thank you. The water makes me feel at peace," she spoke as he stopped and turned around to look at her. "It's just-just that all day that I've been with you, and you haven't used my name. I don't think it's because I'm human, because you call Rin by her name. But then again, you consider her as your daughter." She was a little upset by this. She could follow him around and prove herself worthy to him, but it wasn't worth a damn if he never called her by her name. Even in battle, Naraku would call her by her name, so she couldn't understand why he wouldn't. Unless he felt as though he were too good since he was Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

"No, it is not that. I simply do not know your name, huma—

"Sango. It's Sango, Sesshoumaru-sama," hoping that he would forget his earlier question. All of sudden a thought occurred to her, she gasped, _my Hiraikotsu. I left it back with the others when I ran off_.

Noticing a change in her expression, the youkai stopped, and looked at her. "Huma- Sango, is something the matter?"

"My Hiraikotsu!"

"Your what?"

"My Hiraikotsu. It's my weapon. I left it at the campsite when I ran off."

"Oh, well if you wish, we can go back to your group to get it before we return to tracking down Naraku."

Sango thought about this for a moment. "Ok, I guess. Don't you think we should go back now, and make sure Rin is okay?"

"Rin will be fine. She is in the care of Jaken and Ah-Un." As they resumed their walking—with Sango along side Sesshoumaru—the atmosphere between the two warmed considerably. It had been a while since he'd had true happiness. He wondered if it would ever be possible to find it here, with her, a human.

His father found happiness with a human, but look where it got him. He still felt that his father could have lived a little longer, if he hadn't gone to save Inuyasha's mother. He sneered at the thought of that. Sesshoumaru didn't want to end up in the same predicament that befell upon his father. And although his task was to kill Naraku, a small part of his senses kept urging him to look at her in a way he never thought. The youkai felt as though his heart was warming up to her. He hadn't even noticed that he had unconsciously gently grabbed her left hand.

Sango glanced down to where their hands were clasped together and brightly blushed. She felt almost as though sparks flew from the spot where their hands met. At that moment, she began to feel the nervous quake of butterflies in her stomach. Other than Miroku, no one had ever made her feel this way. She wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as she could. The taijiya thought of how things would go if she ever did get the two inu-brothers together. She knew that she would first have to figure out why they hated each other. _It has to be more than the fact that Inuyasha is hanyou_.

"The sun is beginning to set," she began. "My clothes are probably dry and I should probably give back your under-kimono." _Even though I really want to keep it. It feels so soft and silky, unlike any cloth I've ever had._

"But your clothing is scratched. I would suggest going back to my castle, but that's a long ways away. So, if you would like, on our way tracking Naraku down, we could stop off at a village. Although you would have to be the one to do it, seeing as how I don't think there are too many villages left that are appreciative of youkai's. And this Sesshoumaru would prefer not to cause harm in Rin's presence, if it is not necessary."

"That's alright. I'll be okay. Besides, I can get my regular kimono attire when we go back to the group and get my Hiraikotsu."

"Sango," he started, being careful not to call her human anymore, seeing as what kind of level they were on. Friends? He wasn't sure yet. "Who is Miroku? Is he that monk you travel with? The one with the wind tunnel in his hand?"

"Yes, why?"

"Is something wrong with him? You mentioned his name earlier."

"Oh yeah, I did," she said vaguely.

"I thought you got along with all your friends." Sesshoumaru suspected there might be something going on with the two, but he couldn't be sure. He wanted to know in case something did happen, and he couldn't control his youkai urges. He'd been with a few female youkai, but none of them seemed to truly catch his interest. And although he would never admit this, he wanted to settle down with a mate. _But a human? How is that she catches my attention?_

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," she whispered.

"Oh," the youkai replied, a little crestfallen. _So she is already taken I suppose it is for the best. She is human, after all._

A/N: Please do the great three R's. Read, Rate, & Review. Arigato.


	7. More Than A Fling

A/N: Please Read, Rate, and Review.

Thank you to mimi myonni22, Nightfall2525, and kirayasha aka kira for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I just want Sesshy.

Meanwhile...

Jakotsu removed his snake-bone sword from its cloth scabbard. He moved into his fighting stance and awaited the monk. Miroku, a little apprehensive, picked up his staff and took his place. He easily blocked Jakotsu's first strike as Jakotsu had already decided to go easy on the monk. He drew out his sword a few more times, which Miroku counterattacked with ease. With swift movement and a perfectly executed fake-out move to the right, he managed to take a hit at his sparring partner.

After their sparring session, they both stopped to calm down and catch their breath. "You are actually better than I thought," Jakotsu mentioned as he shook his spiky bangs out of eyesight. Miroku walked closer and reached a hand towards him and with a single, fluid motion; he brushed the hair out of Jakotsu's face. "Oh, don't be nervous, my dear houshi," Jakotsu said as he noticed the look in his face.

"I'm not. It's just, oh," he sighed.

The un-dead sat down on the ground and placed his Jakotsutou down beside him. He knew something was wrong; it all seemed too good to be true. None of his brothers, Naraku, or Inuyasha was around. It was perfect timing, but something was all wrong. He wouldn't allow this to happen. He'd waited all this time for this moment to happen, since he'd been alive. He would take Miroku, claim him as his own and have his way with him. But, he'd have to be subtle about it. If he acted to quickly or too dominating, he might scare the monk off. He patted the ground beside him, and the monk followed suit. "Houshi, what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. Maybe my friends are right. I'm a good guy, and you're a bad guy. Even for a fling, a fling that I've waited a long time for, won't change the fact that you and your brothers want to kill Inuyasha."

"Look, houshi, Miroku—

The monk quickly glanced up. "You actually called me by my name. Never have you done that; even in battle."

"I know. It's just that—" he started, not quite knowing where to begin. "This is what I've done. Almost my whole life I've done this, killing people. I'm a mercenary brought back from the dead. My whole life was spent killing people. We found joy in that. Oh houshi, we always fought for the weaker side because only the stronger side gave us a true fight. And the true fights, the ones where you actually had to try, were the ones worth fighting. It's what kept us going; filled us with life. And other than this, I don't really know much of any other pleasures in life."

"Oh," Miroku didn't know how to respond. "I guess maybe it's not meant to be. Even if it is a fling."

"Oh houshi, it's not a fling I'm interested in. I want a lot more than a fling. And maybe right now isn't the right time to see what could be. Besides, you've got your friends and I've got my brothers. How would that work? Besides, sometimes I don't even know what I want anymore. I just have the other two that's left of the Band of Seven. And no one really understands what it's like to have to fight someone you like or find attractive."

"Really," the monk began. "You find me attractive?"

"I-I-I, well yeah I do. So?"

"So, you're not the only one who's been in that predicament. I'm not saying that I know how it feels, but I see it all the time. Inuyasha is always hurting Kagome when he goes to Kikyou. He's confused between his old love for Kikyou and his new love for Kagome. Which until now, I never knew how that felt. I felt bad seeing how upset Sango was when I left. So, maybe it's for the best that we leave things the way they are."

Jakotsu sighed. "You know, things are more complicated for me than it is for you. For now, just be happy with the friends you have, and who knows, maybe I'll go easy on you in our next battle," he stood up and grabbed his snake-bone sword. "Besides, there just might be a chance for that fling of ours," he said as he winked and walked away.

Miroku stood and watched as his first true chance with the opposite walked away. _Well, at least there's always Sango_, he though to himself. _ Just have to figure out a way to make things up with her._

As the sun set, they went their own separate ways. Little did they know, Bankotsu and Renkotsu had heard every single drop of their conversation. The two remaining brothers stood there fuming over what they heard. They had been trailing their brother and the monk since they overheard the monk's fight with that girl of his. Their extra finds of Jewel shards were enough to conceal their scent.

-------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading this chappie.

Please R, R, and R.


End file.
